


太方 Project 1.3 - Sakuya and Remilia

by Yandedoki_SOX



Series: 太方 Project [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Maid, Stuffing, Touhou, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, fat kink, izayoi sakuya - Freeform, remilia scarlet - Freeform, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Welp I didn't expect to have this out so soon, but I think this is my favorite one yet! Milkies, meido, and an oversized vampire? Amazing. Of course, all characters belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet
Series: 太方 Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823113
Kudos: 2





	太方 Project 1.3 - Sakuya and Remilia

**The following features characters from 東方 (Touhou) Project! All characters depicted have a pretty hot power dynamic and also are 18+!  
  
Fetishes include: SSBBW, maid, stuffing, breast expansion, lactation**  
  
 **太方 Project**  
  
"Ojou-sama, it seems your plan is going quite smoothly."  
  
The corners of my mouth twist into a crooked grin and press into my dimpled cheeks, displaying my brilliantly white fangs. The arms of my throne press into my sides as I fill out the seat of it brilliantly.  
  
"Perfect, I expect no less when depending on you to carry out my will, Sakuya. In due time, my goal shall be achieved. What of Patchouli and that demon familiar of hers?"  
  
"They'll be preoccupied. Patchouli may be well-read but not well experienced. She didn't suspect the aphrodisiacs in the cookies until it was far too late."  
  
"Just as suspected. What of that pesky red miko and her kleptomaniac friend?"  
  
"Apparently preoccupied with some other incident. If, or rather when any other nuisances from before try and interrupt our plans again, I'm certain that Flan shall not take kindly to them interrupting her snack time."  
  
"I do love when a plan comes together~ And the last, most pressing issue?"  
  
"As requested..." Sakuya presents a food cart with a large silver platter, lifts the lid, and reveals a batch of brilliantly red dark chocolate-covered strawberries. Thick, ripe, and oh so juicy looking. She wheels the cart over to me and picks one up, then presents it to me. "Open wide, Ojou-sama."  
  
"Ahhh~"  
  
The fruit fits into my mouth with ease, and I chomp down on it. Just as delicious as it looks! The strawberry is sweet and bright while the dark chocolate is bold and slightly bitter. Some berry juices spill all over my tongue, a small bit even dribbling onto my lip. After swallowing, I begin to speak again.  
  
"My apologies, Sakuya. How unbecoming of me."  
  
My personal maid pulls out a pale white handkerchief and wipes my mouth.  
  
"Nonsense, you deserve all of the delicacies the world has to offer and none shall pass judgement upon your already apparent excellence."  
  
So cheeky, she knows just what to say to please me. I stretch my arms and bat wings up, relieving them of any soreness. The excess flesh that hangs from my forearm shakes unsteadily, bulging out of my short sleeves. Bringing them back down, I open my mouth again to receive another berry. This time, I'm more mindful and purse my lips, letting it slide past them and into my awaiting maw. One after the other, the deliciously red treats find their way from the plate and into my stomach. Looking at Sakuya as she feeds me another, I can't help but feel like the most pampered girl to ever exist. Goodness, there is quite the disparity between the two of us. She already is taller than my sister and I, but with my recent outward growth in stature, she has stayed fit as can be. Good, I have no use for a servant that puts themselves before me. Maybe one day though, I would like to see her squirm as she struggles to move.  
  
"You're so brilliant, Ojou-sama." Sakuya smiles calmly. "In a few short months, you've changed pretty much every other member of the mansion. Is there anything that you can't do?"  
  
"Now now, Sakuya. Too much flattery and it'll get boring. But, you are right. It was a fairly easy task, mostly for Flan since she's already motivated by consuming things already." A red light fills the room and casts shadows on the floor, distorted but familiar of ourselves. "Soon enough, all of Gensokyo shall fall to the plans of The Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, The Vampire of the Heavy Fog. To me, the Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet!"  
  
"Very well put, Ojou-sama. Would you like me to go fetch a jug of cream to assist in washing down the strawberries?"  
  
Sakuya pats my head and gazes into my eyes. This girl...I'm 500 years old, yet she can make me feel like a child from time to time. Still, it is a good observation.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful. Make sure it's heavy cream, though. Your Mistress can't end up wasting away, now can she?" It was my turn to catch her off guard, and the blush on her face signified my success. I rest an elbow upon the arm of the throne and press a pudgy fist into my flabby cheek. "Well? Are you going to stand there idle as I am deprived of the precious calories I oh so desperately need, Sakuya?" I pout my lips once again, and slide another strawberry between them myself.  
  
"N-no! I mean, I will get right on it, Ojou-sama!"  
  
Sakuya turns and speed-walks away from me, however, a remnant of her still lingers. I swallow the fruit and go for the killing blow. I arise from my throne and thud forward, my form swaying back and forth with each thunderous step. This is enough to draw her attention back to me, perfect.  
  
"Oh, and Sakuya?" I bend down, which takes a great amount of effort as I haven't needed to in weeks, and dip my finger into a drop of crimson that had been left behind. She notices it and immediately goes pale upon feeling the gash that she bit into her lip trying to hold back her urges. "Do clean up when you get back. You are my maid, aren't you? You should be as clean as the abode you care for."  
  
I lick the blood off my finger and then waddle my way back up to my throne, crashing down upon it with great force. Thankfully, it's made of nigh-indestructible material after what happened last time I got up and sat back down. I'm impressed as Sakuya turns back around and flees as fast as she can, as I expected her to faint from that. She must truly be devoted. Still, my stomach does call for more nourishment, and who am I to deny it?   
  
After 5 minutes of indulgence, the plate is cleared of berries. I can see Sakuya return to the main hall and approach me with a large container of pure white creaminess, as well as a mended lip.  
  
"Finally. Your Mistress may have died of dehydration without your valiant efforts, Sakuya."  
  
She almost bites her lip again, but instead remembers her earlier embarrassment and holds back from doing so.  
  
"Where would you like me to set this down?"  
  
"Oh, that won't be necessary."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Is it just me, or does that top look a bit tighter around the chest, Sakuya?"  
  
I smile devilishly at her. Yes, this will do just fine. I don't usually use my power to change fate, but for now, it could be fun. And so, the fate of that heavy cream winds up from that jug to _her_ jugs!  
  
"Ngh! O-ojou-sama, please! I did all you asked!"  
  
"You did! All so perfectly, which is why I'm awarding you so generously, Sagyunyua!" (TL note: gyunyu means milk in JP)  
  
The buttons of Sakuya's white top begin to stain as her chest swells with the heavy liquid and her balance is knocked off center. She drops the now empty jug and cups her growing chest in her hands, panting as it gets heavier. Before she can attempt to take off her shirt and spare it any damage, the buttons come flying off and reveal her cyan bra which was just as rapidly becoming too small to fit her. It doesn't take someone with as amazing foresight as mine to know that next the clasp to her bra would burst, and soon enough, it did. Sakuya's mammaries had been engulfed with milk and forced her to kneel before me, just as all should.  
  
"Your Mistress is still waiting on her drink." I add a hint of impatience to my tone and make her tremble a bit before me, but also motivate her to get back up on her feet. She's cradling her now massive breasts in her arms which are still spilling over them as she gets closer to me, her face as red as my eyes. So beautiful! "Once again, your unwavering allegiance to me impresses, Sagyunyua~"  
  
All she does is flinch when I call her that name. That simply won't do.  
  
"When I address you by name, you are to respond, correct?" I slam my fist down onto my throne, causing my body to jiggle some more.  
  
"Y-yes, Ojou-sama! I apologize for my i-insolence!"  
  
"Good, you overgrown cow~"  
  
I motion her to come closer. She approaches me again and rests one of her titanic tits atop my over-swollen gut that hung over my knees. Not usually what I suck out of humans, but a drink is a drink. I press my lips upon her bosom and begin swallowing.  
  
"Ahhh!~"  
  
I look and see Sakuya about to be overcome by complete pleasure. As our eyes meet, I harden my gaze as a warning to her. She gulps almost as hard as I do, but out of nervousness. Not much usually phases this girl, but as her Mistress, that's my specialty. Soon enough, warm milk flows from her breasts and into my mouth. It tastes even more fresh coming from some kind of source instead of a jug, so warm and creamy that I could doze off into sleep like this. However, my will is strong, and I'm determined to hold out. Sakuya moans here and there as I guzzle down each drop, determined to suck her dry. Soon enough, her first breast is out and I'm feeling a bit lightheaded and warm, but still soldier on. If I'm to make an example, I must do so to the utmost extent.  
  
My lips clasp onto her other enlarged breast and I continue my feast of dairy. I can feel it wash down the strawberries and chocolate, simultaneously making me feel less and more full. My stomach begins to turn from a collection of rolls to a singular, round entity that stresses the red ribbon tied around the back of my top. Sakuya needs to move herself more to my side as it expands out just like her breasts did, and just like her breasts, it too would bring destruction to cloth. My bow snaps and falls beside me, which frees my stomach and lets it hang out of my top, spilling further outwards. I didn't care, as I still had my goal in mind! Even if my eyelids felt heavier and heavier just like the rest of me. I could feel myself near the end, so I power on. I suppose Sakuya had learned to keep quiet and get her pleasure under control for my sake, as I heard no more moans from her. Finally, as the last of the heavy cream makes its way past my two chins and down my thick throat, I release Sakuya from my grasp who was back to her normal size.  
  
" _BOOOUUUUURRRRP_ "  
  
Did I really just do that, like an overfed child? Whatever, Sakuya was most definitely more ashamed than I by this point. Looking past my distended gut, I could see her clutching her legs trying to temper her desires. If I tried talking again, another belch would surely find its way out. I guess since my lesson is complete, it wouldn't be the worst thing to rest up before the final part of my plan...  
  
 _KNOCK KNOCK_  
  
"S-sa _URRP_ kuya...doo _UUURRRP_...door..."  
  
"O-of course, Ojou-sama..."  
  
As she got up and attempted to make herself look presentable, I could hear Flan's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Onee-sama! Sakuya! There's some visitors...they don't look too happy, but they gave me treats!"  
  
Typical...


End file.
